Running of the Bulls
by rainlight
Summary: What happens when you put the G-boys and a herd of rambaging bulls? This fic, that's what!! Umm PG13 for bad language.


Body Dc: Me no own gundam. Okay 

Rainlight: That's my disclaimer. I'm not sure where (in my strange little mind) this fic came from, but it happened at school. I wont go into that ... 

Duo: [shouts at the reader] Be afraid. Be _very_ afraid!!!! 

Rainlight: Oh its not -_that_- bad. [rolls her eyes] 

Wufei: Yes it is, onna. 

Rainlight: My God!! For once you're agreeing with him!!! [staggers from the shock] 

Quatra: Be nice you guys, you're scaring her. 

Rainlight: Not really, but if they piss me off, I'll do a hell of a lot worse to them than this fic. 

Heero: Like what? 

Rainlight: Trust me, you -_don't_- want to know about some of the story lines that go through _my_ perverted little mind. 

Wufei: You keep emphasizing how small you mind is. 

[Ranlight shoots the mother of all deathglares at Wufei] 

[Wufei runs away screaming] 

Trowa: I'm impressed. She has Heero beaten on the deathglares. 

Rainlight: And you said more than one word. 

Duo: As fun as watching Wufei run away in fear from a girl was, aren't you forgetting something, Rainlight. 

Rainlight: [looks around innocently] Like what?? 

Heero: Get on with the fic. 

Rainlight: [still acting innocent] What fic?? 

Heero: Omae a korosu. [points gun at Rainlight] 

Rainlight: Now if you do that, you wont get to see the happy little surprise I put in there for you. 

[Heero grumbles as he puts his gun back... where ever he puts it] 

Rainlight: One question: _where_ do you hide that thing??? 

Heero: Trade secret. 

Rainlight: [sighs] Anyways, on with the fic. 

Duo: [mutters] Its about time. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Running of the Bulls

Its a beautiful sunny day in a small village somewhere in Spain. The G-boys are enjoying some authentic Spanish cuisine ( An: Don't ask me what! I'm Spanish, so I don't know) at a small local restaurant. Actually, only Duo was brave (An: Or is that stupid) enough to try something truly authentic. 

Duo: [pauses in his eating] Uh.. exactly -_why_- are we here?? 

Rainlight: [shouts from Authorland] Because I said so, that's why!! 

They all look around, trying to find where the voice came from. But because Rainlight spoke from Authorland, they couldn't find her, and so they gave up looking. Suddenly a large group of people ran by yelling things in Spanish. As the boys knew absolutely no Spanish what so ever, they had no clue what the locals were saying. Curious, the gang walked to the middle of the street , watching the people run away. 

Wufei: [shouts after the retreating crowd] Weakling onnas!!!! 

Quatra: I wonder why they're running?? 

Rrruuummmbbbllleee!!! At the sound Heero, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei all look at Duo. They obviously thought it was Duo's stomach. 

Duo: What?! Its not me! I just ate so I wont be hungry for another hour. 

Heero: [glares at Duo] Yeah, sure it wasn't. 

Trowa just happens to look behind them and what he sees makes him go pale. 

Trowa: Uh.. guys. 

The others turn to see a very large, -_very_- angry herd of bulls charging down the road. 

Duo: What kind of fucked up place is this?!! 

Heero: I don't know, but I'm high tailing it outta here. 

Wufei: Look. The big strong Perfect Solider is gonna like those weak cowards. 

Heero: [shoots a major deathglare at Wufei] 

Duo: No, the big strong Perfect Solider would probably rather kiss Relena than be trampled by angry bulls. To which I'm gonna agree to, lets get out of here. 

With that the pilots run off with the bulls in hot pursuit. Out of nowhere, Relena appears (An: I don't know how she got here. Probably stalking Heero again). 

Relena: Heeeeeerrrooo!!! 

Heero responds by running faster (An: I would too. She's almost got me beat on the most annoying way to say someone's name). The bulls, driven mad by her high pitch voice, turn and began to trample her. Immediately the boys stop to watch. 

Heero: Get her, get her, _get her_!!! 

Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei all sweatdrop as the look at him. 

Quatra: Uh... Heero?? 

Heero: What?! Its only Relena. 

Others: Oh yeah!! 

Together the gundam pilots cheer on the bulls as they gore Relena to death (An: Maybe she'll stay dead this time). When they were done, the bulls snorted once and eyed the five boys down the road, who give hesitant laughs. 

Quatra: Something tells me we shouldn't have stopped 

Duo: No shit, Sherlock. 

The boys glance at each other for one second. 

All: RUN!!!! 

And so the five pilots run for their lives with angry bulls on their heels. The End. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Wufei: What the hell was that?!! 

Quatra: Was there an actual point to this? 

Rainlight: That's the point: there is no point!!! [laughs insanely] 

[The pilots edge away from Rainlight] 

Duo: You're on something, aren't you? 

Rainlight: [twitches] No. why would -_I_- be something? 

Heero: You're insane. 

Rainlight: Says the person who blows himself up in the tenth episode. 

Heero: [glares at Rainlight] 

Rainlight: [glares back] 

Trowa: I think we were really out of character. 

Rainlight: and your point is... 

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!! 

Rainlight: [in baby-talk voice] Aww.. what's da matter Wuffie, didn't get enough wines? 

Duo: You're almost as bad as Relena. 

Rainlight: She can't do a quarter of the whining I can. 

[The pilots shudder at the thought] 

Rainlight: Speaking of which, I don't really have that much of a problem with her, except she's a whining, bratty, annoying, little bitch at times. 

Heero: You've got that right. 

Rainlight: Now -_Dorothy_- on the other hand. [shudders] God, she _really_ is a bitch. 

Quatra: [sarcastically] No kidding. 

Rainlight: Well I guess I should return you guys. 

  
Wufei: That would be nice, onna. 

[Rainlight backhands Wufie up side the head] 

Rainlight: Don't use that tone of voice to me!! [Wufie cowers before Rainlight] 

[the other pilots snicker] 

[Rainlight gives one last glare at the guys before sending them back] 

Rainlight: [sighs] The things I do for them. [notices the readers] Oh! Please review. Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top. 


End file.
